inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightbulb/Coverage
Inanimate Insanity In The Crappy Cliff, (unlike several other contestants) Lightbulb appeared more than once in this episode. When she was about to jump, Taco was about to kick her, (even with Nickel telling her not to). She still kicked Lightbulb, causing her to fall into the water, making her the winner of the challenge (along with Balloon). first.|link=http://inanimateinsanity.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep2_Lightbulb_and_Nickel.png]]In A Lemony Lesson, Lightbulb chose Nickel as her first choice. She then chose Knife, who chose Paintbrush. She chose Marshmallow and Nickel chose Baseball. Their final pick was Paper. When it was name deciding time, she chose the name Team Epic, "because we're so epic." She appeared at the elimination, which she got 0 votes against her, causing her to get the 2nd cookie. In The Arena Of Death, Lightbulb was one of the 5 people who did not compete in the challenge. Due to her big mouth, instead of Team Epic getting cookies, they got pencils (and they're stupid). At elimination, she received no votes but claimed that she watched instead of doing nothing even though she couldn't be in the challenge because she wasn't allowed to participate. In One-Shot Wonder, Lightbulb cheers after Knife launched Marshmallow over the gorge. She later excitedly runs over for her turn, but trips over Rocky and shatters. Knife later accidentally steps on her shattered remains, causing him to jump in the air with pain, flinging Nickel into the wall of the gorge. In The Stacker, Team Epic arrived at the newly designed elimination area. Lightbulb sat silently through the elimination and received 64 votes against her. She was punched by the Fist Thingy into the distance. It turns out that Nickel received more votes than her, but many of his votes were spelled incorrectly as Nickle so they did not count. In A New Stage In The Game, Lightbulb was seen once in this episode when she flew into Idiotic Island and shattered with Paper and Baseball watching. Paper greeted her shattered remains. In War De Guacamole, MePhone4 announces to Nickel that the votes for Nickle were actually for him, therefore causing Nickel to be sent to Idiotic Island and Lightbulb returned, replacing him, but shattered once she got back. .|link=http://inanimateinsanity.wikia.com/wiki/File:SugarRushLightbulb.png]]In Sugar Rush, Lightbulb notices a dark cave and reveals that she can cause herself to shine. She went in with Marshmallow to look for candy but quickly ran out due to there being monsters living in the cave. Lightbulb ran into a tree, which had candy in its branches, so she grabbed 25 pieces off of it, and ran back to MePhone4. Thanks to her contribution, her team won and she won immunity. In 4Seeing The Future, Lightbulb was first seen after MePhone4S killed MePhone4. She is shocked by MePhone4's death, which makes 4S announcing that he was the new host. Lightbulb is not present the entire challenge but appears at the end when 4S announces that she is up for elimination. In The Snowdown, Lightbulb received 120 votes for elimination, one over Pickle, making her eliminated. Instead of the Fist Thingy, Lightbulb was dropped into Idiotic Island, where she shattered. She re-appears at the end asking about cookies until suddenly tripping over a rock and flying off screen, where she shattered. In Double Digit Desert, Lightbulb tells Baseball to shut up along with Knife and Paper when he states that everyone has an equal chance at rejoining the game. Lightbulb points out to Baseball that he is getting a little chubbier around the edges when she, along with the others, grab onto him. As MePhone4 explains the rules and mentions cookies, Lightbulb agrees that it is fair. Lightbulb gets the second least amount of votes due to her elimination being so recent. She is disappointed but pleads to get cookies again. MePhone4 begins to disagree until she begins to beg, reluctantly agreeing. Instead of a cookie, he throws an egg at her, calling it "egg flavor". She is hit and then dropped down to Idiotic Island. In Inanimate Smackdown, Lightbulb and the rest of the eliminated contestants scream as Bomb plummets into Idiotic Island and explodes on impact ending the episode, leaving their fates unknown. In The Great Escape, Lightbulb provided light for everyone to see while outside the recently destroyed Idiotic Island. She notes that they're still on the actual island, but out of the cage. She begins to boast about her leadership, but Nickel interrupts her, angering her as she yells back at him. As she finishes talking once again, she begins to flicker and then burns out. Lightbulb is seen later on a boat crafted out of a tree, which she may have provided the idea for. However, in the process, she received a terrible splinter. After Salt gives away that the eliminated contestants escaped, she along with Knife, Paintbrush and Baseball attempt to escape, but are confronted by Bow, who attempts to lasso them, but continuously fails, allowing her and the others to walk around her. She continues to lead the rest of the eliminated contestants but ends up leading them into Pickle's dug hole. While MePhone4 begins to think of what to do with the eliminated contestants, Lightbulb reveals that Idiotic Island is destroyed, and MePhone4 sends them to a clone of Idiotic Island. In The Tile Divide, Lightbulb is seen with the rest of the eliminated contestants on Idiotic Island as Bow plummets into her small box. In The Penultimate Poll, Lightbulb is released from Idiotic Island, along with the other eliminated contestants. She comments that she can't believe the eliminated contestants were "legally obligated" to be present. She holds Knife back moments later as he attempts to attack MePhone4, and tells Baseball again, that he needs to "lose his edges". As Bow begins to bang around inside her box, Lightbulb gets angry and kicks the box, claiming she "didn't permit her to escape". She later votes for OJ, as she pities the others mental problems. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), Lightbulb first asks MePhone4 if they are allowed to leave, but instead are told to sit on either OJ or Taco's bleachers. Lightbulb, along with everyone else, sat on OJ's bleachers. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), Lightbulb is seen cheering for OJ after he wins, but becomes shocked and scared watching the rest of the finale. She finally asks OJ what his cookie tastes like in the end. Inanimate Insanity II and Microphone.|link=http://inanimateinsanity.wikia.com/wiki/File:BaseballLightbulbMicIceBroken.png]]In Breaking The Ice, Lightbulb is first seen with Baseball at the buffet table in Hotel OJ expresses his concern after estimating Lightbulb has eaten 50 cookies. Lightbulb corrects him, as she actually ate 53, and abruptly vomits on him. Later, Lightbulb complains about the new Season 2 contestants, whom she thought they were being replaced by. Once the Season 1 contestants have a chance to be admitted into Season 2, Lightbulb shows her heavy desire to be picked continuously but is frequently rejected. After a slap from Balloon, Lightbulb was finally chosen to be in Season 2. Lightbulb later slaps Paintbrush after he/she attempts to interact with the Season 2 newbies, warning him/her of stranger danger. However, when Microphone comes to greet them, she is confused about how she knew their names. During the entire first challenge, Lightbulb attempts to stand perfectly still and not interact with anyone, but she unintentionally talks with Fan, but then promptly slaps him off. She also kicks the un-interactive Box off as well. After the iceberg is broken in half, Lightbulb and Baseball are the last two contestants, rendering them the team captains. Later, Lightbulb almost dubs her team "Team Epic", again, but Marshmallow yells at Lightbulb, who reluctantly agrees to change the name. After making a considerable amount of puns, Lightbulb decides to name her team The Bright Lights. During the second challenge, Lightbulb mocks the Grand Slams' leader Baseball for being armless, even catching his kicked dodgeball. Although the Bright Lights initially outmatch the Grand Slams, Microphone's scream causes Lightbulb's team to be simultaneously hit by dodge balls, causing them to lose. In Marsh on Mars, Lightbulb sends Box to the Calm Down Corner once Cherries blames Marshmallows' launch into space on him. At elimination, Lightbulb safe with 122 votes, and enjoys the universally hated oatmeal raisin cookies. She later disregards Paintbrush's theory on Test Tube's ability to build the rocket, however, once Paintbrush gets tools, she asks Test Tube if she can build the rocket and is shocked when she could in seconds. In Tri Your Best, Lightbulb is one of the first to be declared safe, at 278 votes, and she eats her stick prize, explaining they aren't as good as oatmeal raisin, but she'll survive. In the challenge, Lightbulb had to sit out due to MePhone announcing that all team captains have to sit out. In the end, Lightbulb's team ended up winning, therefore they were safe from elimination. After the credits, Lightbulb is found at night to still be outside and starts talking to the audience about being "rebellious" by disobeying her 7:46 PM bedtime, before leaving. In Cooking for the Grater Good, Lightbulb was among the people who agreed with Baseball to not laugh at Knife and his Dora Doll after Trophy's blackmail, explaining that she didn't need anything on Idiotic Island, but "turned out just grand" anyway. During the challenge explanation, she asks an ingredient dispenser for an actual pizza, but since it did not work, she accused MePhone4 of lying. During the challenge, Lightbulb shared her idea to create a Cookie Pizza, but Paintbrush disagrees. Lightbulb lectures Paintbrush on how certain objects can do special things based on their species, even pointing out that as a paintbrush, Lightbulb has never seen him/her paint anything. After extreme offense to Lightbulb's statements, Paintbrush takes over as team captain and kicks Lightbulb out. Lightbulb returned, noticing the lost pizza, and brings a cookie pizza, which everyone but Paintbrush agrees on. She gives four slices of the cookie pizza to the judges and gets a 49/40, so the Lights win again. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Lightbulb "defends" Box from Paintbrush when he/she says that Box is just a cardboard box. She argues that "Box can be whatever it wants to be." When Apple says she is going to look inside of Box, Lightbulb tells her to be careful. When the challenge is about to begin, Lightbulb unintentionally reveals that she has no clue what soccer is or how to play it. This annoys Paintbrush, who tells her to try not to mess up. When Lightbulb asks Apple to pass the ball to her, she instead passes it to Marshmallow, which slightly irritates Lightbulb. Later on, Yin-Yang hits the ball into his own team's goal twice in a row. Paintbrush hints to Lightbulb that he should be sent to the Calm-Down Corner. Lightbulb doesn't get this hint and sends Paintbrush instead. When the whole team gets a penalty shot - with Baseball as the Grand Slams' goalie - Lightbulb gives a speech to raise team morale. Unfortunately, they all miss, which Lightbulb notes as anticlimactic. In Let 'Er R.I.P., Lightbulb was safe with 494 votes against her. She is later seen inside the mansion encountering Paintbrush with him/her asking her if she was going to send him/her to the Calm Down Corner again. Lightbulb tells him/her that it was just one corner. After Paintbrush says its dark she lights up the place. After Paintbrush was possessed she hops on and calls them flying buddies and the two lose. In Everything's A-OJ, she is seen in court with the other contestants. When Paintbrush asks for help, she is the only one to volunteer, but seconds later, she trips over a mop and shatters. Later, she is seen for a split second during Paintbrush's anger outburst, holding a sign that reads "Isn't NOT DEDD!" Toward the end of the episode, she is seen with the rest of her team at elimination and is safe with 393 votes. In Theft and Battery, Lightbulb is not seen before the intro. Lightbulb is then seen after that, throwing a bottle of soy-sauce at MePhone4 with the condiSHAWN. She is then seen in the hot air balloon listening to the sounds of an elegant waterfall with the other 4 on her team. Their balloon is knocked off course. A long time after that, her team finally gets to MeCloud. After the batteries are picked by Suitcase and then the alarm goes off, you can see her waving her arms panicking. She also said Suitcase didn't get it. After Suitcase kicks it, Paintbrush takes the MePhone4 batteries and their team run to the balloon. Then, their team encounters MePhone6+. Paintbrush taps MePhone6+ and they go to the balloon. Toilet then goes in their balloon and chops the ropes connecting the rope to the balloon. Lightbulb then is seen drinking tea, waiting for her death. MePad then teleports them to the ground with no harm. Lightbulb gives Test Tube the batteries and Test Tube fixes MePhone4. Their team won. In Rain On Your Charade, Lightbulb is seen standing with the Bright Lights, listening to MePhone4 apologizing for being thrown way off schedule. A little later in the episode, MePhone4 says that he was informed that Marshmallow has lost her beloved bottle cap collection that she had been collecting for ages, so he randomly chooses Paintbrush and Lightbulb to help find the bottle caps. Lightbulb reacts with a confused face. A second later she is seen with Paintbrush and Marshmallow yelling for the bottlecaps to come in a random "Not Filler" scene. Marshmallow coughs from yelling so much, which Lightbulb looks at her, disgusted. Her final appearance in the episode is when Microphone was screaming, which startled Lightbulb. In Mazed and Confused Lightbulb is seen standing with Marshmallow and Paintbrush, who was adding bottlecaps to the pile of bottlecaps. She then complements MePad on his playing of the trumpet. She then claims to be a pretty mean baritone player herself and pulls out a saxophone, but before she can play she starts coughing. When MePhone4 Category:A to Z Category:Character coverages